Girlfight
by xxhawaiiangrlxxx
Summary: Drake and his girlfriend are happy. But what happens when an old crush comes back? Will the girls fight for Drakes love? R
1. Gone

I did not create the personality or characteristics of Drake or Josh. Therefore I do not own Drake or Josh (I wish) But I did create Sabrina and Serenity. They are my own characters.

_Girlfight _– A story by Jillian

Drake had a crush on Serenity since the 3rd grade. He always thought she was very pretty and she had a great personality with a sense of humor. She had long blonde hair with dark brown eyes with a very small figure. Drake used to always just sit and stare at her for as long as he could. In middle school, he asked her out 3 times but she always rejected him. This made him sad and he soon got over his crush. Then, in the freshman year in high school, she moved to Hawaii to live with her aunt.

Now they were all juniors in high school. Drake had an awesome girlfriend named Sabrina. She had long, straight, dark brown hair with hazel eyes. She was the perfect girlfriend. He was happy. He had forgotten about…whats-her-face…Serenity.

That is until one day……

I'm sorry it's so short but it will get better…..Go on to chap. 2


	2. Shes Back!

One day Drake and Sabrina were walking down the hall together and all of a sudden, Drake could have sworn that he had just seen Serenity. As he looked back at the girl, he saw that it was Serenity. She was back. She was standing at her locker with a group of girls around her, carrying on a conversation. He over heard them talking. "I'll meet you in class," he told Sabrina. "Ok" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away to class.

Drake stood near and tried to hear the conversation. This is all he heard:

" Oh my gosh, I thought you moved with your aunt in Hawaii," one girl in the crowd said. "I did, but I didn't make any friends and it was so boring. So I forced my parents to make me come back here, to California." Serenity said.

The bell rang and soon the crowd broke loose and Serenity and Drake were ten feet apart, staring at each other. "Are you…Drake? Drake Parker?" she said amazed at how hot he had gotten. "Yeah, that would be me. " he said. "The guy I totally rejected in middle school?" she asked. " Yup " he said staring at the ground. "You got so hot!" she said, attempting to try and flirt. Drake knew where this conversation was going though.

" Listen, Serenity. I have a girlfriend now. Believe me, I can tell that your _TRYING_ to flirt but it won't work. I got over you after you rejected me." He said and with that he walked away. Although he had to admit, Serenity had gotten much hotter than before. Her blonde hair had even blonder highlights, and her brown eyes were so bright. Her skin was very tan, of course from the Hawaiian heat. All day, he thought about her in his head. He kept going into daydreams about her.

"Finally, last class!" he thought, rushing to science. When they got in science, they had to be paired up for "group experiments" . Him and Sabrina were of course partners. But that wasn't exactly a good thing. He accidentally started daydreaming again. "Drake, stop daydreaming!" Sabrina said. "Huh…what?" Drake said, suddenly snapping out of it. " I said stop daydreaming!" yelled Sabrina, obviously aggravated. "Oh, sorry." Drake said laughing. "What were you daydreaming about anyway?" said Sabrina in a calm voice again. But before Drake could answer, he suddenly saw Serenity, working with another girl across the room. "HELLO EARTH TO DRAKE!" yelled Sabrina. But Drake just kept staring at Serenity. Finally, Serenity saw Drake and started walking over. "Hi Drake" Serenity said, smiling as if he never yelled at her. " Hey!" he said. "Hi I'm Sabrina, Drake's GIRLFRIEND.' Sabrina said, giving Serenity a killing look. "Oh well nice to meet you." Serenity said shaking her hand. "Well got to get back to my experiment. See around Drake." "Bye" Drake said in a squeaky voice. "Hey! You only get a squeaky voice if you meet a girl you really like! Like when you asked me to go steady with you!" said Sabrina in a jealous way. "Let's just get back to our experiment…" said Drake, trying to change the subject. But he still couldn't stop thinking about Serenity.


	3. Science Project

Finally the bell rang and Drake started to run out the classroom. " Hold on Mr. Parker!" yelled the teacher. Drake was embarrassed because everyone else was still sitting down. "I still have another announcement " said Mrs. Scopes, the science teacher. She continued- " Since we all finished the last of our experiments today, I want us to start on science projects. I will pair you up in groups of 3 and you work on all together. Oh, and I will chose your groups. Drake since you were in such a hurry, I will chose your group first." She looked around the classroom and came up with a group. "Alright Drake, the two other in your group will be Sabrina and how about….Serenity." she said. Drake smiled. Serenity smiled. Sabrina was shocked.

See, Sabrina was jealous. Jealous of the fact that she would have to share her Drake with another girl for 2 weeks while they worked on the project at each others houses. When the teacher dissmissed the class, Sabrina stomped out of the room with Drake following her. "Wait Up you Guys!" yelled Serenity running after them. Drake and Sabrina stopped and turned around. "How about we work on the project at my house tonight." suggested Serenity. "Ok" said Drake. Sabrina thought for a minute. " I guess" Sabrina said, unsure about the whole idea. "Great!" said Serenity. " Be at my house around 6" she said writing down her address and then she walked away. Drake went to his locker and Sabrina followed behind him. While he was putting his books in his locker, Sabrina leaned up against the lockers. "Are you really going tonight?" she said. "Yeah I need to do the project, pass this class and get a good grade." He responded. "Since when do you care about GRADES?" she asked. "Whats the real reason why you want to do this project?" she asked eyeing him. "I don't know!" he said stomping away. "Geez" Sabrina said to herself. "Why is he acting so strange?"


	4. Phone Call

Drake was at home, about to go to Serenity's house when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Drake shouted as he ran down stairs.

"Hello?" he said. "Drake it's Sabrina." "Oh, Hi" he said. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever, just listen. I have to go to a stupid book club meeting with my mom so I can't come to Serenity's tonight." She said. "Ok no problem." Drake answered. "Yeah actually it is a problem Drake. See cause I don't want you there with Serenity alone." "You don't trust me!" Drake asked, starting to get mad in a way. "No, not really Drake. Because I know in science class, she was trying to flirt." She said. "I'm your own boyfriend and you don't even trust me!" Drake said again, even madder. "Ugh…Just whatever Drake I got to go." Before she said goodbye, Drake slammed the phone on the receiver. "How could she not trust me!" he thought to himself. He went over and sat on the couch. How could she?

But then he really started thinking. Could he even trust himself? I mean, alone in a big house with a hott girl and your girlfriend is no where in sight. That's a lot to handle without even just kissing her. He was starting to really like Serenity and he wasn't really happy with Sabrina anymore. So this time he wasn't going to listen to Sabrina. He looked at the clock and it said it was five to six. Well, he was just going to be fashionably late.

* * *

Just to tell you…

In case you haven't noticed, Sabrina is a real you-know-what, if you know what I mean. A real prep, someone you really can't trust, a jerk. Drake better really watch out because Sabrina has a couple of things up her sleeve. She is really just going out with Drake so she could look good with having a popular boyfriend and what not. On the inside, she really doesn't care for him too much. Serenity better watch behind her back, cause Sabrina's got some mischief to cause with her in the future.

Serenity is really innocent. Or so you think. She's going to find a way into Drake's heart, but someway she has to get rid of Sabrina. Although she's not like Sabrina. Serenity actually likes Drake and she knows that Sabrina really doesn't care for him. But how exactly does she win him back from the biggest schemer in Bellview High? She knows she would be the perfect girlfriend for Drake. But will she go to the extremes just to find out if Drakes loves her or not?

If you're a fan of Drake and Josh, you already know Drake's personality. Laid back, girlcrazy, and hates school. But the usual Ladies Man actually thought he was in love with Sabrina…until he saw Serenity again. He's starting to fall for Serenity more and more but is unsure if he wants to break up with Sabrina. Poor guy, completely torn. But who will he choose, and what will happen between the girls?

If you want answers to all these questions, just keep reading. Sooner or later, these questions will be answered. Read and rate! Chapter 5 is up next!


	5. With Serenity

Drake ran up the sidewalk to the huge house on 42nd street. He hoped it was the right address. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was freezing outside. Even though he had a winter coat on, we was still cold. He put his hands in the coat pockets for warmth. His cheeks were red from the cold wind. After a minute, a lady answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Um yeah, does Serenity live here?" he asked. "Oh yeah, Come on in." He had to admit his mom looked really young and would probably sleep with any guy she met. "She's upstairs in her room. Just go on up there. It's the 2nd door on the right." She said closing the door. "Thanks" he said and went upstairs. He knocked on her bedroom door. "Mom, I told you that you couldn't borrow a mini skirt!" Serenity said opening the door really hard and fast like she was aggravated. "Oh Drake! It's you! Sorry about that!" she said running up and hugging him. Drake was shocked at this. "It's just my mom goes clubbing every Friday night and she dresses like she's 16." She said. "Well come on in!" she said, grabbing his arm and taking him in the room. Serenity looked really hott. She had on a blue Jean mini shirt with a thick white belt and a pink shirt that said, "Welcome to Paradise." But Drake wasn't in paradise he was in heaven. (lol) Drake sat down on her bed while she sat at her computer desk. "Where's Sabrina?" she asked. "Oh, she had to cancel." He said, "She had to go to a book club meeting with her mom."

Meanwhile, Sabrina wasn't really going to a book club meeting. Yeah right. She was really going to spy on Drake and Little Miss Serenity. She had the perfect plan to see what was going to

Happen. You see, she knew Drake wasn't going to listen to her and she knew that he would end up going to Serenity's house and something was just _going_ to happen.

Back in Serenity's room, Drake looked around the big room. He noticed guitar on a stand in the corner. "You play guitar?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm not that good at it." She said looking at the guitar and sighing. "Let me hear you" Drake said. "No, I mean you probably don't even like that kind of music. You probably like rap or R&B or something like that." Drake's mouth hung open. "Are you kidding? I love this kind of music. In fact, I play guitar myself." "Really?" she said. "Play me something" she said smiling. "Now wait, I asked you first" Drake said, getting up and handing her the guitar. "Ok fine" she said and began to play. "Your really good" Drake said impressed. "Thanks, now you play" she said handing him the guitar. "Ok, I'll play a song I wrote called 'Down We Fall'." he said and began to play and sing. When he was done, Serenity stood with her mouth open. "That was so beautiful." She said about the romantic song. "Thanks" he said smiling. "Wow" she said. "What?" he asked. "You have the cutest smile," she said blushing. He just laughed and blushed. "Well babe, you have the most gorgeous eyes" " Thank you" she said. Even though they were both having a great time so far, they were both unaware that Sabrina was on her way to Serenity's House.

Hey if you want to hear Drake's song "Down We Fall" it's on the Drake and Josh Soundtrack or you could go to the drake bell website!


	6. Evil's Coming

First, though, Sabrina wanted to make sure that Drake was really at Serenity's house. So she walked up to Drake's house and knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, Josh answered the door. " Hi, is Drake home?" she asked, acting all innocent. " No. He said something about going over Serenity's House for a science project." I KNEW IT! She thought to herself. "Ok well thanks" she said walking down the stairs and back into her car. " I knew he wouldn't listen to me! I knew he would go over her house!" she said yelling out loud to herself. Then she drove away fast to Serenity's house.

At Serenity's house, Drake and Serenity forgot all about the science project and they just started talking. "You know, I was like obsessed with you since the 3rd grade." Drake confessed. "That is until you rejected me." "Well truth is Drake, I rejected you because I was nervous because I had a crush on you too. Until I moved away." Serenity confessed, blushing. Everything was silent in the room for a couple of seconds. "You know, I think I like you again" Drake said, moving closer. "I think I like you again too" Serenity said also moving closer. "Wait! This feels so wrong Drake. I mean don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked all innocent. Trying some how to play up to the moment. "Oh Sabrina? Oh yeah I forgot." he said backing away. " I don't think Sabrina really likes you for you." Serenity said. "What are you talking about?" Drake asked, nervously. " I mean she's just using you so she could look good with having you as a boyfriend. If you were my boyfriend, I would treat you way better than she does. I mean you know Sabrina treats you horrible." Drake just looked at Serenity for a moment. Then he looked the other way, obviously thinking about what she just said. That's when an evil smile crept across Serenity's face.

Meanwhile, Sabrina walked up the steps to Serenity's house. She rang the doorbell and waited. Finally, Serenity's mom answered the door. "Hi does Serenity live here?" "Yeah she does. Come on in." After she walked in, Serenity's mom closed the door behind her. "I love your mini skirt and your tube top." Sabrina said pointing to the mom's outfit. She wanted to make a good impression. " Oh thanks honey" her mom said smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I go out to the clubs and party every Friday night. But Serenity and her friend Drake are upstairs" Sabrina winced at hearing that. "So Drake's up there?" Sabrina asked. "Yeah. He is. Nice kid. I hope Serenity hooks up with him. He's just a little cutie pie." Serenity's mom said. Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to punch Serenity's mom and yell and tell her that Drake was HER boyfriend but she knew her mom was just too innocent. She probably didn't even know that her and Drake were already hooked up. "Well have fun!" and with that the mom disappeared out the door. And slowly, Sabrina walked up the stairs.


	7. Trouble Starts

As Sabrina approached Serenity's room, she became nervous. What if they were in there kissing or something? What if it was worse than that? She stood in front of the bedroom door and just stared at it. All of a sudden, she quickly reached for the doorknob and flew open the door, just as Drake and Serenity's lips were about to touch. "I cannot believe this!" she screamed in anger. "Sabrina!" they both yelled as they jumped up out of their seats. "I cannot believe you Drake! You went behind my back and came here after I told you not to!" Sabrina yelled. Then she walked up to Drake and slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "See, I told you she treats you horrible, Drake." Serenity said, pointing at Sabrina. "Oh, so you were talking about me too!" Sabrina yelled, pushing Drake. Drake got back up, giving Sabrina a horrible look as she backed away from him. "Drake doesn't deserve this!" Serenity yelled, getting all in Sabrina's face. "Stay out of this!" Sabrina yelled, pushing Serenity onto her bed. Just as Sabrina was about to turn to Drake, Serenity jumped up and pulled on Sabrina's hair really hard. Sabrina let out a loud scream, so loud that you could hear it through the whole house. Good thing the mom wasn't home. Then, Sabrina got loose from Serenity's grip and punched her in the face, making her fly across her bed, leaving her nose to bleed. Serenity got back up and tackled Sabrina. They both were fist fighting and rolling on the floor.

Drake just sat there and watched in horror. He sort of liked the fact that 2 girls were fighting over him. But he had to stop the fight. It was starting to get bad. It was so confusing for him. So many thoughts were going through his mind. Finally he stood up. He went over to the girls and pulled them away from each other. Serenity had a bloody nose and scratches on her arm. Sabrina looked like she just got hit by a truck. Serenity was sticking up for Drake. Sabrina hated Drake right now. He liked Serenity. He didn't know how to feel about Sabrina. After he broke the fight up, he went up to Sabrina. "Get out." He said plainly to her. "But I love you, Drake" she said with tears in her eyes, trying to fake her way out of the whole mess. "It won't work this time, Sabrina! For the last couple of days, ever since I met Serenity again, I didn't know who I should go to, or who I should love. I was confused. It ate at me for days, trying to figure out who was best for me. But I still stayed with you because I thought I loved you. But I think that's all changed now. So just leave." Said Drake in an angry way, pointing to the door. Sabrina pouted and finally stomped out of Serenity's room, out of the front door and to her car. At that point, Serenity was crying. "Serenity, I am so, so sorry." Drake said, hugging her. They both went downstairs and Drake got Serenity ice for her nose. After her nose stopped bleeding and everything was fine, they went upstairs. After Serenity shut her bedroom door, she locked it. She went over to Drake, who was sitting on her bed and kissed him. It was just one simple kiss at first but then it turned into just more than that. And an hour and a half later, they were both in bed, under the covers, fast asleep. Little did Drake know that the clock next to him on the nightstand said 2:55 am and his parents and Josh were sitting at home waiting for him.

"WHERE IS HE!" Audrey said, pacing across the living room. "I'm sure he'll be home soon, honey" said Walter who was sitting on the couch watching his wife pace. "But his curfew is 1 am on Fridays. He knows that! What if something happened to him?" Audrey said worried. "Actually, mom, I don't really think anything _bad _happened to Drake." Josh said, also sitting on the couch. "What do you mean, son?" Walter asked. "Well, dad, Drake was going to Serenity's house, which she is really hott, to work on a science project. And his girlfriend called and said she couldn't go to Serenity's house because she had to go to a book club meeting with her mom. Serenity's mom goes to the clubs every weekend and she doesn't have a dad. So it's just Drake and Serenity alone in her room. So I don't think anything bad happened to Drake, if you know what I mean." Said Josh looking at his dad. "No! Not my baby! He's to young! Not my little Drake!" said Audrey. Just then, Megan walked into the room so they all had to be careful of what they said. "Megan, what are you doing up?" walter asked. "I was thirsty" she replied. "I'm sure he has never…" she looked over at Megan, having again to be careful of what she said. " I'm sure he has never had…you know" she said, finishing her sentence from before. "If only you knew." Josh mumbled to himself. "Josh, how did you get all this information?" Walter questioned. "Megan" he said, pointing to Megan who was asleep again on the couch. Although she wasn't really asleep, she was listening to the whole conversation. _"That big boob of a brother! I know what my mom is talking about. I know what Drake is doing. I mean, come on, I'm 9 ½ years old! They don't have to watch what they say around me. I wonder if I should give them Serenity's address or not. I mean, Drake did leave her address on a piece of paper next to the phone. But then again, maybe I should just keep my mouth shut." _She thought to herself as she laid there.


	8. Caught!

**Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you love the story so far!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quietly, Megan sat up on the couch again, pretending to just wake up. "I have Serenity's address" she said, wondering if she would regret this later. "Where did you get her address?" Josh asked. "I found it by the phone. But I have to find it in my room." Megan said. "Alright, well go get it." Said Audrey, who was now sitting on the couch, trying to relax herself. Megan ran upstairs and started looking for the address. "Where did I put it?" she thought to herself as she searched her room.

Meanwhile, Drake woke up. He looked at Serenity and smiled. His smile faded when he looked at the clock. It said 4:54 am.

He immediately jumped up from the bed, waking Serenity up. "What's wrong?" Serenity asked. "I'm almost 5 hours past curfew! My mom is going to kill me!" he said, worried.

In the meantime, Megan had found the address and Audrey and Josh were on their way to Serenity's house while Walter stayed home with Megan.

Drake leaned over and kissed Serenity. "See ya later." He said. Then he walked out of her bedroom door. "I LOVE YOU" she yelled after him. She could hear Drake walking back to her room. "What did you say?" he asked. "I said I Love You." She repeated. "I Love you too, babe." He said, then he left. He ran down the stairs and rushed out of the front door- unfortunately just in time for Audrey and Josh to pull up in the driveway. He stop running and just froze as he saw his mom come out of the car.

"DRAKE PARKER!" his mom yelled as she ran towards him. "I'm in so much trouble." He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe you! You are 5 hours past curfew! And let me guess…you weren't exactly working on a science project." "Mom I-" "Drake, we'll finish this conversation at home. Now get in the car! NOW!" she yelled. Slowly Drake walked into the car and slid in the backseat and Audrey slid in the driver's seat. Josh turned around from the passenger seat and looked at Drake. "Your in so much trouble." He whispered to Drake. "I know!" Drake whispered back. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Finally they were home. "Megan, honey, maybe you should go upstairs." Walter said. "Ok" she said slowly walking up the stairs. Then she went halfway back down the stairs and hid behind the wall and tried to listen to what was going on.

"Drake, I am so disgusted with you! I mean come on, your only 16 and a half years old!" Audrey yelled as she sat down in the chair. "Mom, it didn't get that far!" Drake yelled back as he sat on the couch. "Josh, maybe you and me should go upstairs too." Walter said as he pushed Josh towards the stairs. As they walked upstairs, Megan hurried back in her room. "Like I said mom, it didn't get that far!"Drake said. "Oh and how do I know it didn't get that far!" Audrey said. "Because you're supposed to trust me!" Drake shot back. "How can I trust you if you were 5 hours past curfew?" Audrey said. "Let me ask you a question, Drake. How long have you known this girl?" " Since 3rd grade" Drake answered. Audrey sighed. "Another question. If you are trying to deny everything, Drake, then what exactly did you two do?"


	9. A Phone Call

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it." Drake said getting up and going upstairs. "We talk later!" Audrey yelled after him.

Meanwhile, Serenity laid in her bed as she heard her mom walk through the front door. She heard her mom's footsteps fumbling up the stairs, obviously she was drunk again. Then her door opened and her mom balanced herself in the doorway. "Goodnight Serenity! Don't let those damn bedbugs bite!" her mom said smiling even though it was 6:30 in the morning. Serenity hated when her mom got drunk. She really did.

The next day, Sabrina wanted to know what went on after she left Serenity's house. She called up Drake's house.

"Hello?" Audrey answered. An evil smile crept across Sabrina's face. "Why, Hello Mrs. Nichols! This is Drake's girlfriend Sabrina! Is Drake there?" Sabrina said, acting all goody-goody. "Hold on," Audrey said. Audrey did ground Drake from the phone earlier that morning but she made an exception for his girlfriend.

"Drake! Phone!" Audrey yelled upstairs. "I'll take it upstairs!" Drake yelled back. He really hoped it was Serenity. "Hello?" he answered. "Where were you yesterday?" Sabrina asked. "Ugh…. Sabrina," Drake mumbled. "Where were you after I left Serenity's house?" Sabrina asked again. "You mean after you beat up Serenity in her own house, giving her a bloody nose?" Drake yelled, really annoyed right now. "Listen, Drake, I called you cell phone yesterday and all I got was your voice mail. And you usually always answer the phone! Now answer my question, where were you!" Sabrina yelled back. "Oh, yes, Drake, why don't you tell Sabrina where you were last night." Audrey said, still on the phone downstairs, listening to every thing Drake and Sabrina just said.

"Mom, are you eavesdropping!" Drake yelled back at his mom. "No, I just didn't know if you had taken the phone call from upstairs yet and I was waiting. All of a sudden I heard you two yelling at each other and I was wondering if you were going to lie to your girlfriend." Audrey said. "I wouldn't lie to my girlfriend." Drake said nervously. "Ok then, Drake tell your girlfriend where you were last night. I mean if your not going to lie to her, tell her." Audrey said smiling. Drake knew he was trapped now.

"I spent the night at Serenity's." he mumbled. "I didn't hear you." Sabrina said. "I spent the night at Serenity's" Drake mumbled again. " Wait, say it one more time." Sabrina said. "I SLEPT WITH SERENITY, OK!" he yelled. Both Audrey and Sabrina gasped and Josh, who was in the room with Drake, just shook his head. "Oh my gosh, Drake you are so unbelievable!" Sabrina said crying.

Audrey had hung up the phone and was already up in Drake and Josh's room. "Ha! So you admitted it!" she yelled. "How could you Drake!" Sabrina yelled on the phone. Sabrina hung up on Drake and Audrey walked out of the room, slamming the door. "Wow." Josh said. That was the only words that would come out of his mouth.

Drake ran downstairs to talk to Audrey, who was obviously over reacting. As he was running down the stairs, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Drake yelled, but Audrey already answered the door. There, standing in the doorway was Serenity, who was smiling. "Hi Drake!" she said as she saw him come down stairs. Drake instantly came to the door and smiled. "Hi Serenity" he said greeting her at the door. "Oh so this is Serenity" Audrey said, still standing at the doorway too. "Well, we have a lot to catch up on, now don't we dear?" Audrey said inviting Serenity in as the smile on Drake's face quickly faded.


	10. More Fighting

"Sit down, dear." Audrey said, smiling. Drake sat down next to Serenity on the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?" Audrey asked Serenity. "Yes please. Water would be fine." Serenity said smiling.

When Audrey went into the kitchen, Serenity turned to Drake.

"I can tell something is wrong." She said. "Well my mom caught me as I left your house and she started questioning me. Then Sabrina called and forced me to confess what happened between us that night, and my mom was eavesdropping the whole time and found out what happened between us. So my mom is pissed off." Drake said, sighing. "Oh no…" Serenity said as Audrey walked into the room.

Audrey set a glass of water down on the coffee table in front of Serenity. Then she took a seat in the chair. Meanwhile, Megan began listening to them in her room from the microphone she hid behind the pillows on the couch.

"So, Serenity. Your partners with Drake and Sabrina for a science project?" Audrey asked. The sound of Sabrina's name was like nails on a chalkboard to Drake. "Yes ma'am." Serenity answered sweetly.

"So what is your project about?" Audrey asked.

"We don't know yet." Serenity answered.

"So your telling me, that Drake was at your house all that time and you still don't know what you project is going to be about?" Audrey questioned.

"Look, Mrs. Nichols," Serenity stood up. "Drake told me everything while you were in the kitchen. How you caught him from my house, how you questioned him and how you eavesdropped on the phone. So don't think that I don't know why you're asking me all these questions!" She said to Audrey.

"Look, all I know is that –" Audrey got cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "Who is that now!" she said annoyed. She walked to the door and opened it.

There was Sabrina, standing there, with a look of anger on her face. "I need to talk to Drake!" Sabrina said angrily. She quickly stomped over to Drake. "Drake, I cannot believe you! I hope you damn well know that this relationship is over!"

Drake stood up to her, face to face. "Listen, I really don't care if our relationship is over. Cause I don't love you anyway." He said.

Audrey went upstairs to her bedroom, leaving the teens to work this out on their own.

As Megan heard her mom's bedroom door shut, she snuck downstairs, knowing that the three teens would be to distracted to notice her. She quickly hid behind the couch.

"DRAKE!" Sabrina yelled. "Look, Sabrina, he said he doesn't love you so just leave!" Serenity said standing up to Sabrina. "I thought I told you to stay out of this and I thought I taught you a lesson the other night about staying away from my boyfriend." She said, clenching her fists. She was ready to lunge toward Serenity when Drake stood in front of her.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Drake said, yelling at her. Megan giggled to herself from behind the couch. She thought that this was just hilarious. Sabrina pushed Drake out of the way and punched Serenity in the face. Serenity screamed as she fell back on the couch. Megan immediately stood up from behind the couch. "Its about to be a what? Girlfight!" she said imitating the song by Brooke Valentine, and laughing. (lol) "Megan, go back upstairs! NOW!" Drake yelled. Megan was surprised at how mad Drake was. She quickly ran upstairs to her room and pulled out the tape recorder that was in her pocket. She had been recording the whole time she was behind the couch.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was downstairs beating the crap out of Serenity. Serenity tried to fight back but she just didn't have the energy. And every time Drake tried to pull her off of Serenity, Sabrina just pushed him away.

Sabrina just kept slapping her in the face, punching her in the stomach and pulling her hair. She was actually pulling strings of hair out of Serenity's head.

Finally, Josh heard all the noise and came downstairs and helped Drake break up the fight.

"Serenity, are you ok?" Drake asked. No response came from Serenity. She just laid on the couch, badly in pain. "Ouch" she finally managed to say. "I think I should just take you back to your house so you can rest." Drake said. Josh helped Drake as they carefully carried her to the car.

Josh looked back at Sabrina. Sabrina was this tiny petite girl with a small figure. It was surprising how much power came out of her.

"Josh cover for me. Mom will get mad if she finds out that I'm at Serenity's house again." Drake said from inside his car. Then he drove away.

Sabrina was glad that she beat the crap out Serenity, but she felt like it wasn't enough. I mean that girl stole her boyfriend completely away from her. She wanted more revenge. Then it hit her. She knew exactly how to get revenge. She knew the perfect way to get Drake jealous.


	11. Jealousy

So Sabrina slowly walked over to Josh. "Hey, Josh, I was wondering… do you have a girlfriend?" she said as she got closer to him. She knew that if she could somehow hook up with Josh, Drake would probably get jealous. "Me? No." Josh said. "Do you want one?" she asked.

Josh knew where this conversation was going. Finally, a beautiful girl wants to hook up with him but he didn't know whether to be her boyfriend or not. He always noticed how she treated Drake. She treated him horrible.

"I don't know if I really want a girlfriend." Josh replied. "Awww…why not?" Sabrina said smiling, as she stroked her hand up and down his arm.

"Cause I saw what kind of a girl you are. You treated Drake horrible." Josh said backing away. "But, I would treat you different, I promise." She said.

"Sorry, I just…don't want you." Josh said as he went back into the house.

Sabrina stomped her foot on the ground. Darn. Ok, so her plan didn't work. She just needed to think of something else. She started walking down the street back to her house, thinking of new ways to get Drake jealous.

Josh sat inside on the couch, thinking of how stupid he was for letting such a hot girl just slip away from him. He sort of wanted Sabrina but yet he knew that he would just be used.

Meanwhile, Drake pulled up in Serenity's driveway. Her mom, of course, was not home. Probably out with another guy. "I'm starting to feel better, Drake" Serenity said as she got out of the car. She at least got a little bit of energy back.

Drake just smiled at her as he followed her into the house. She just needed help getting up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she reached her bedroom, she fell on her bed and sighed. She was really tired after what happened. She reached over and grabbed a little hand mirror off her nightstand. She rubbed her head.

"That witch pulled out some of my hair. Now my head hurts from that" she said as she put the mirror down and looked at Drake, who was sitting at the end of her bed.

"I am really sorry that all this keeps happening to you." He said. "No, it's not your fault, Drake. She's just crazy." She said giggling. "Well, I better go before my mom finds out I'm here." He said getting up and going towards the door.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" she said. "Oh yeah." Drake said. He walked over to her and gave her a little kiss goodbye. "Better?" he asked. "Much" she said laughing. Then Drake got up and walked out the bedroom door, downstairs, out the door and to his car. Then he drove away.

Meanwhile, back at home, Josh was still sitting there. He kept thinking of what Sabrina said. ._"But, I would treat you different, I promise." _He wondered if what she said was true. He wanted to at least try to be with her.

He ran upstairs to his and Drake's room and he went to the trashcan. The other day when Drake got off the phone with Sabrina, he threw her phone number away. Josh looked in the garbage can for a minute and then found her number. He picked up the phone and dialed. _555-2728_. The phone rang twice until someone answered.

"Hamilton Residence." Someone said with an English accent. "Um…does Sabrina live here?" Josh asked. "Yes, hold on please." "Miss Sabrina, telephone!" he heard the person yell. Finally, Sabrina came to the phone.

"Hello" she said. "Hi, this is Josh. Was that person that answered your father?" "Oh no, of course not. That was our butler." She said. "Carter, you may go back to cooking dinner." She said talking to the butler.

"Well listen, Sabrina, I was thinking about what you said earlier and well…just come over my house for a minute." He said. "Ok, I'll be right over." She said. When she hung up the phone an evil smile crept across her face. "I'll be back." She said as she passed her mom who was sitting on the couch.

Meanwhile, Drake stopped at the mall to get a CD that he wanted. As he waited in line to pay for it, he kept thinking about Serenity. He soon went into a daydream.

"Sir, your next!" the cashier called to him. Drake quickly looked over at the cashier. "Oh, sorry." He said. After he paid, he went to his car and drove home.

When he got home, the door was surprisingly locked. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his key. He unlocked the door.

He went upstairs to put his CD away in his room. When he came downstairs, he was planning to watch TV.

But as soon as he walked into the living room, he saw Josh and Sabrina kissing on the couch.

"What the hell is going on?" Drake asked. "Oh, Drake!" Josh said as he jumped up. "I can totally explain!" he said. "You mean explain why you're sitting here making out with my ex-girlfriend?" Drake said, anger filling his voice. "Well that pretty much explains it" Josh said as he sat back down. "Unbelievable" Drake said as he went back upstairs. "Aw man, what do we do now? He caught us." Josh said, looking down. "Oh well don't worry, he's not mad, he's just jealous." Sabrina said, as a smile crept across her face. _He's just jealous._


	12. Ugly Duckling?

I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time! On with the story…..

"Well, I guess I better go now." Sabrina said before giving Josh one last kiss and leaving. After she left, Josh ran upstairs.

He opened the bedroom door to find Drake playing his guitar quietly, looking up in anger as Josh entered the room.

"Drake, I didn't think you would be mad. I mean, it's not like your still going out with her." Josh said, taking a seat on the couch. "Unless you were just…jealous." Josh said looking at Drake. "Where did you get that idea?" Drake said looking at Josh. "Sabrina." Josh said. "Oh my god, Josh, don't listen to her." Drake said sternly. "Well do you mind if I invited her back over?" Josh said. "As long as she stays AWAY from me." Drake answered.

Josh walked over to the phone and called her.

A couple hours later 

Drake walked down the stairs to get something to drink. Sabrina and Josh were sitting on the couch watching t.v, with Josh's arm around her. Drake just rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, the phone rang and Drake answered it. "Hello?" he answered. "Oh Hi Serenity!" he said loud enough so Sabrina could hear.

"Um, Josh, I have to go to the bathroom." Sabrina said getting up. She quietly went up the stairs, and up to Drake and Josh's room. Since Drake was on the phone downstairs, Sabrina was going to listen to the phone conversation from the phone in Drake and Josh's room.

She quietly picked up the phone and put it to her ear. She just caught the end of the conversation. "So meet me at the premiere in 10 minutes?" Serenity asked Drake. "Of course." Drake answered. "See you then…" Serenity said before hanging up. Sabrina rushed back down stairs just as Drake grabbed his coat and left. "See you later. I'm going somewhere with Serenity." Drake called to Josh as he left. "Hey, baby, how about we go to the premiere?" Sabrina asked Josh. "Ok" Josh, said.

Then Sabrina grabbed him off the couch and quickly pulled him out the door. She wanted to catch up with Drake and Serenity as soon as she could.

Sabrina and Josh walked through the doors of the premiere just as Drake caught up with Serenity. "Oh hi Drake!" Josh yelled as he saw Drake. Drake turned around as Sabrina and Josh walked up to Drake and Serenity. "What are you doing here!" Drake asked angrily. "Sabrina suggested that we come here tonight." Josh said, putting an arm around Sabrina. Sabrina eyed Serenity up and down.

Sabrina decided it was time to make her move. Operation: Insult Serenity.

"Jeez Serenity! You've at least gained like 5 pounds! You've gotten fat!" Sabrina said, as if she was shocked. Serenity just looked down at her stomach to see if it was true. "No I didn't!" Serenity said back, like she was offended.

"Yeah, believe what you want to believe. And wait, is that a big pimple starting to grow on your forehead? If that thing grows big, people might start calling you a unicorn. And have you gotten your teeth straitened yet? Have you made you teeth whiter? Cause if I was a guy, I sure wouldn't want to kiss you with those nasty teeth. And what about that ugly scar on your arm? Yuck." Sabrina said, acting like Serenity was the most disgusting thing ever.

By this time, Serenity was just about in tears. "Drake! Do something!" she said crying. Drake hugged her and comforted her. "Sabrina, can't you just leave me alone? I mean, how dare you come in here and insult my girlfriend like that!" Drake yelled. "I'm just stating the facts, Drake! And the fact is: your girlfriend is butt ugly!" Sabrina said, as she started laughing really hard. Serenity had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Drake just looked at Sabrina in anger. "Come on Serenity, let's go back to your house." Drake said, leading Serenity to the doors.

Up in Serenity's room, Drake sat on her bed. Serenity stood in front of her mirror. "Drake, do you really think I'm fat?" she asked. "Of course not!" Drake said.

"Well, you know, my teeth are a little crooked…" "Serenity! Don't listen to Sabrina! She's full of shit! She just said that stuff to insult you and make me mad!" Drake said coming up behind her in the mirror.

"Yeah, Drake, your right." Serenity said. "Hey listen, I gotta go or I'll be late for my curfew." Drake said. "Oh, ok, well bye baby." Serenity said. "I love you." Drake said, kissing her forehead and leaving the room. Serenity got up and looked in the mirror where Drake had kissed her. Maybe Sabrina was right. Maybe there was an ugly pimple growing there.

Then she turned to her arm. _And what about that ugly scar on your arm? Yuck. _She looked at the horrible scar on her arm. The scar is from when she cut herself. Yes, she cut herself on purpose. While she was in Hawaii, she only had one friend who was gothic. Serenity hated her life in Hawaii. So her friend told her to cut herself to take away the pain. But Serenity found out that it just caused more pain cause it hurt so bad and she never did that again.

Then Serenity went into the bathroom on the scale. She stepped up holding her breath. _Jeez Serenity! You've at least gained like 5 pounds! You've gotten fat! _Those words kept playing in her head. She looked down at the digital scale. She saw that she only gained a half a pound.

She looked in the mirror. "Ewww." She thought to herself. There was in fact a pimple growing on her forehead.

She then smiled in the mirror. Her teeth were only a little crooked and she had to admit, there weren't exactly the whitest teeth in the world. But they weren't really bad. But, Sabrina's words kept playing over and over in her head and she began to think that she was the ugliest girl in the world.


	13. Loving Act

So Serenity began to cry. She didn't start sobbing but a single tear dripped down her cheek. Was she really ugly? Serenity didn't know what to do. She couldn't ask her mom because her mom was probably still wasted from the night before.

She wondered if Drake still thought she was hot after this situation. She wondered if Drake would start to notice all of the things that Sabrina said about her. She wondered if he would act different around her now.

--The Next Day--

Drake ran up Serenity's sidewalk. He rang the doorbell with one hand as he held a bouquet of roses in another. Serenity's mom answered the door, with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"Is Serenity here?" Drake asked as soon as she answered the door. "Upstairs is Serenity!" her mom said laughing, obviously really drunk. "Umm…thanks." He said as he ran upstairs.

He softly knocked on the bedroom door. No one answered. Again he knocked louder and waited for Serenity's voice to say "Come In!" but no answer. He quietly pushed the door open and saw Serenity sleeping.

He laid the roses next to her on her bed and left a note asking her out to dinner by the roses. Then he walked out the bedroom and went downstairs, hoping to avoid her mother. Unfortunately, his hope failed.

"Drakey Boy! When did you come here?" Serenity's mom asked as she stumbled towards him. "Just a couple of minutes ago…remember?" he said. "Where is that girl?" she said referring to Serenity. "She's sleeping." Drake answered. Then her mom went back on the couch and started watching her soap operas as she opened yet another beer.

He walked out the door. Just as he was about to get in the car, Serenity came out.

"Drake!" she said giving him a hug. "I got your note and of course I'll go to dinner with you tonight!" she said. "Awesome." He said smiling. Then he drove away.

Drake walked back in the house and found Sabrina and Josh making out on the couch again. "Gross." Drake whispered as he walked by them. "I heard that!" Josh said. "Drake, why do you have to comment?" Sabrina asked. Drake didn't answer her. "Drake, did you hear me?" she asked but Drake just sat on the chair and ignored her. "DRAKE PARKER!" she yelled. "WHAT?" he finally said annoyed. "Answer me!" she said. "No." he said, stubbornly

"Why?" Sabrina asked innocently. "After you criticized Serenity in the movie theaters the other night, your lucky I'm even saying this much to you." He said looking away from her. "Fine." She said and then she got up and said goodbye to Josh and left. After she left, Josh just glared at Drake. "What?" Drake asked, noticing. "Drake, if me and Sabrina's relationship lasts, I might just become popular because she's like one of the most popular girls in school. You are ruining it. RUINING IT!" Josh said.

"AND?" Drake said getting up. "YOU HEARD THE WAY SHE TALKED TO SERENITY THE OTHER NIGHT. I NEVER EVEN WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN. I'M JUST MAKING AN EXCEPTION FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE HER MAN OF THE WEEK." Drake said, starting to get angry. Josh just stared at Drake. "Man of the week?" Josh asked, as the doorbell rang. "Yeah, I'll bet you like 10 dollars that she'll have another dude next week." Drake said answering the door.

Serenity was standing on the doorstep. "Drake, I need to talk to you." She said. "Ok well lets go upstairs." He said leading her up the stairs. "Ok, talk to me." Drake said, once they were up in the room. "Drake, do you think I'm ugly?" she said sitting on the couch with her head down.

"What?" he asked surprised. He really thought Serenity was beautiful and he really didn't know why she was actually asking this. "It's just what Sabrina said to me the other night…" she said. "NO! Don't even listen to that evil witch! Just was just saying that to make me jealous. It was so obvious" he said.

"I know, it's just I don't know, sometimes I feel that you could probably get so much better than me." She said. "Don't ever say that! I love you." Drake said as he kissed her on the forehead. He loved her more than anything in the world and nothing would ever change that. Or at least, that's what he thought.


	14. My Clothes!

"I guess I'll just go home now." Serenity said, after she was done talking to Drake upstairs. "No stay here. We can go watch TV or something." He said. "Oh, ok. My mom is really drunk right now anyway."

Serenity said as they were walking down stairs.

As soon as they got down stairs, they saw Sabrina and Josh sitting on the couch watching tv. "On second thought, I should go home." Serenity whispered to Drake as soon as she saw Sabrina. "Ok, see ya later." He whispered back as she left.

Serenity ran up her driveway and opened her front door. "Mom, I'm home!" she yelled. "Mom?" Oh well. Serenity didn't really care where her mom was. She ran up the stairs into her bedroom. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

Her mom was sitting in the middle of Serenity's room with all of Serenity's clothes around her. She had scissors in her hand and beer at her side. "Mom, what the hell are you doing!" she yelled. "Serenity, baby! I'm making something. Oh, and I accidentally spilled beer on that pile over there. Sorry babe!" Serenity looked over and saw that a whole pile of her clothes was stained by beer. Then she looked back over at her mom who was cutting up a mini skirt. "MOM! JUST WHAT DO PLAN ON MAKING OUT OF MY CLOTHES!" she yelled. " I don't know. " her mom slurred out. "GET OUT!" she yelled. "Fine." Her mom said and got up. Then her mom picked up her bottle of beer and started spilling it on all of her clothes. "That's for kick-kicking me-e out!" her mom slurred out as she stumbled out of the room. Her mom could be a very mean drunk.

After she left, Serenity looked around her room. All her sweaters, hoodies and jackets were stained by the beer that her mom poured on them. There were no way those stains were going to come out. All her mini skirts, jeans and pants were all cut up and shredded by her mom's scissors. All her belts were cut into pieces. And finally, all her t-shirts were either cut up or stained by beer. She looked in her closet to see if anything was left but there was nothing. She looked in her dresser. Nothing. She had no more clothes except for the clothes on her back. Her mom was REALLY stupid when she was drunk and she never knew what she was doing.

She needed new clothes and NOW. It was a good thing it was Friday though, so she could have the whole weekend to shop. She called up her cousin, Allison, who lived in the rich part of town. Allison was like a fashion diva, so she could probably help.

"Allison? This is Serenity. Yeah…hi. I need your help…Yeah my mom ruined all my clothes. I have nothing left. ...Well I was wondering if I could go shopping with you…yeah tomorrow sounds great…yeah I'll see you then…love ya too…bye."

Serenity hurried and walked to the bank before it closed. She pulled out all of her savings from her savings account. In all, it was $420.00. She was trying to save for a car, but this was an emergency.

Allison was really cool and Serenity looked up to her, even though they're the same age. She was very excited to go shopping with her cousin.

NOTE ABOUT ALLISON

Allison had just moved back from London a couple months ago because her dad lives there. (Serenity is related to her because it's her aunt's daughter.) Her dad and mom got a divorce when she was seven and she's been living with her dad in London ever since. She just moved back with her mom because she was tired of London. Her dad stayed though, because he was born in England and wants to stay in his homeland. So just to tell you, Allison has an English accent so don't get confused if she talks different.

So, I just wanted you to know about her for the future chapters.

**Also to tell you…** I really sorry, the story is going really slow right now. But I promise you that in the next few chapters, there will be more drama between Drake, Serenity, Sabrina, Josh and even…Allison. Yup, Allison will be more in this story for now on! SO please read and rate!


	15. Allison Comes

Note: Remember, Allison is from London, so she has an English accent. So the way she talks or the things she says may be different. Also, more drama is coming up soon so keep reading!

Allison and Serenity walked up to the first store. "I cannot believe your mom would do such a bloody thing!" Allison said. "I know. I really hate my mom." Serenity replied, opening the door to the store.

They went inside. The inside had endless racks of expensive clothes. The salesperson greeted them as they walked past. They went over to the racks. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Allison asked. "Yeah, actually. And he is so hot!" Serenity replied, giggling. "Aww, super cute! And what is his name?" Allison asked. "His name is Drake." Serenity said smiling. "Oh wow, that is so wonderful! That means we have to find clothes that will really catch your boyfriends attention. Something sexy but yet something cute and spunky." Allison said.

Then Allison pulled something off the rack. "This dress is super fab!" she said holding a cute dress up. It was a terry cotton pink tube top dress and the bottom had ruffles and it was short. "Oh so cute! How much though?" Serenity asked. "It's only $1,750!" Allison replied. "Allison, I only have $420." Serenity said sadly. "Well in that case, I'll buy it for you! It will be like a super early birthday gift. You just have to have this dress! K?" Allison said taking it to the register. "How are you going to afford it?" Serenity asked, coming up behind her. "Credit card. DUH!" Allison said laughing. "You have a credit card?" Serenity asked. Serenity always dreamed of having her own credit card but her mom always said no because she didn't want to pay the bills. "Yeah, I have 10 of them!" Allison said smiling.

They walked out of the store. "Thank you so much! I love the dress!" Serenity said as they walked down the sidewalk of the outdoor mall. "No prob! Anything for my cuz!" Allison replied. "Now let's go look at those super fab shoes in the window!" she said walking into a shoe store. Serenity ended up buying the shoes, as they were only $79. They were so cute. They were white high-heel sandals. During the rest of the day, Serenity bought a jacket, two hoodies, four t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a pair of track pants and 2 mini skirts. Enough clothes for her until she got more money.

They were sitting in Allison's bedroom and talking. "So tell me more 'bout this Drake boy that your dating." Allison said smiling. "Well he has dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. And he's a little taller than me but he's not like _really_ tall. He plays the guitar and he is sort of popular at school. And he has a step brother named Josh who is the same age as us." Serenity said. "Except his ex-girlfriend, Sabrina, is really popular and she hates me. She's beat me up once and has criticized me before." "Well, she sounds like a bloody witch!" Allison said. "She is." Serenity said.

"Aw…but your boyfriend is decent, right?" she asked. "Yeah, he's really nice and sweet. You should meet him!" Serenity said. "I want to! Can I meet him tonight?" Allison asked, getting up. "Well, I don't know if Sabrina is over there because her and Josh are supposedly going out now." "Well then call." "Ok." Serenity said, picking up the phone and dialing.

A couple minutes later, Serenity was off the phone. "Nope she's not over there. Josh went to her house." "Super fab!" Allison said. " Alright then, let's go!" Serenity said. "WAIT! HOLD IT!" Allison said laughing. "What?" Serenity asked. "You defiantly need to wear one of your new outfits! You know, to look mega hot for your BF." She said. So Serenity wore her pink tube top dress with her white high-heeled sandals. They both got into Allison's limo.

When they got to Drake and Josh's house, they got out of the limo and walked up to the door. Serenity rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, Josh answered. "Oh, Hi Josh. Drake told me you were at Sabrina's house." Serenity said sweetly. "Yeah, but we decided to come back here." Josh answered. "You mean Sabrina is here?" Serenity asked. "Yeah, but Drake is up in our room avoiding her so you can just go ahead on up there." Josh answered. "Thank you, Josh. Oh, this is my cousin, Allison. She came to meet Drake." Serenity said. "Oh, nice to meet you." Said Josh smiling.

Then Serenity and Allison tried to run to the stairs as fast as they could before Sabrina saw them but it was too late. " Well, if it isn't Princess Serenity. And who's this, your servant? Or is it your joker?" Sabrina said, pointing to Allison, and laughing. Serenity stopped in her tracks and turned towards Sabrina. "You know what Sabrina? Shove it!" Serenity said in anger. "Whatever." Sabrina said rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, and I heard about the little clothing incident with your mom and I want to give my deepest apologies." said Sabrina, who started bursting out laughing.

"How did you know about that?" Serenity asked, concerned. Allison just stood there, ready to knock the crap out of Sabrina.

"Haha…I paid your mom $300 dollars to do it. But your mom was probably so drunk that's she forgot to tell you it was me!" said Sabrina, again laughing.

Drake, who was upstairs with his guitar, looked up for a minute as he heard the commotion. Then he got off his bed and went downstairs.

Serenity was about to cry and so Allison thought that it was her turn to step in. "That is so rotten, you bloody witch!" Allison yelled. She was about to say something else but then she saw a REALLY cute boy run down the stairs. The boy looked around and then he saw Serenity crying and hugged her. _Is this boy Drake? _Allison wondered.

"Sabrina, STAY AWAY FROM SERENITY!" Drake said sternly. "Whatever, Drake. She started it first." Sabrina said. "Like I believe that?" Drake said. "You should believe me! But, OH NO! You have to always believe you precious girlfriend. As I said before…whatever Drake!" Sabrina said, sitting down on the couch.

_Ok, so according to what Sabrina just said, this is Drake. Wow, Serenity is lucky to have a super hot boyfriend. _Allison thought.

"Just stay away from us." Drake said calmly. Then Drake, Serenity, and Allison went upstairs. Once they were upstairs, Drake shut the door and went back up on his bed. "So, whats up?" he asked Serenity, smiling. "Well, this is my cousin, Allison. She wanted to meet you so I brought her." Drake looked over at Allison who was just standing there smiling. _Oh he is so hot, especially the way he is looking at me! _Allison thought. "Oh, Hi. I'm Drake." He said, smiling. _Such a beautiful smile! _(For now on, what ever is italicized is what Allison is thinking. So for example _Such a beautiful smile! _Is what Allison is thinking.)

"Nice to meet you." Allison said smiling back. "What did Sabrina say this time?" Drake asked. "Oh, she just confessed that she paid my mom to ruin all my clothes," said Serenity, who got up and sat next to Drake on his bed. "And so me and Allison went shopping today." "I was going to say… you look REALLY hot in that outfit." Drake said, staring her down. Serenity just giggled as she leaned on Drake's shoulder.

_I want Drake so bad! We would look so cute together! He seems so sweet and wonderful. But yet, I wouldn't want to hurt my cuz. I mean, Serenity really loves him. But I want him. Serenity is so lucky. I wish Drake was my boyfriend._

****

Whats going to happen next? Will serenity make a move on Drake? Or will she just secretly wish he were hers? Chapter 16 coming soon!


End file.
